1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bathing appliance and more specifically, to a bathing aid for body cleaning, which can be fixed on a surface of an object for helping a user clean his back and/or feet conveniently, and a bathing assembly constructed by a plurality of the aforesaid bathing aids, which can be served as a back pad for a bath tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a conventional bathing aid, such as a bathing ball or a sponge, a user has to hold it in his hand tightly for scrubbing his body. When the user uses the aforesaid conventional bathing aid to clean his foot, he will have to raise one leg and stand on a wet floor with the other leg. Under this circumstance, the user may have a foot slip or body fall, causing injury. Besides, it is also inconvenience for the user to clean his back by holding the conventional bathing ball or sponge with his hand.
Another conventional bathing aid constructed by fixing a bathing ball or a sponge on an elongated handle has been developed to enable the user to clean his back conveniently. However, when a user uses this kind of bathing aid to scrub his feet, the user still needs to raise his leg for cleaning purpose. As a result, this kind of bathing aid may be inconvenient and not safety for elder people, children, and/or handicap people to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,896 disclosed a bathroom accessory including a base member, suction cups on one face of the base member and a plurality of projections projecting from the base member. Although the bathroom accessory can be detachably fixed on a wall for helping a user to clean his back, it cannot provide an appropriate scrubbing area for body cleaning to meet a user's actual need due to its fixed size. Besides, those projections deteriorate the comfort of the bathroom accessory. A modular system for stimulation and exfoliation of human skin disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,282 includes a unitary body which can be detachably interconnected with an additional unitary body to enlarge the scrubbing area for body cleaning. However, the aforesaid modular system also includes a multiplicity of spaced projections for scrubbing, resulting in deterioration of comfort of the modular system. In addition, this patent though taught that the base includes the central mounting recess for detachably receiving the suction cup, but the suction cup only has its front end portion received in the mounting recess, so the base and the suction cup are subject to separation from each other to result in a user's inconvenience. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,774 disclosed a body washer device including several washing members disposed on an elongate member. Because the elongate member is spaced from the wall when it is positioned upon a shower wall, the supporting strength of the body washer device may be insufficient. Besides, the washing members may move when being used to scrub a user's body due to it cannot be stably disposed on the elongate member.